Love is Weird
by theotheralison
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily keep getting texts from A while trying to keep Mona from finding out what is on Caleb's computer and keeping Toby and Ezra off of A's trail.
1. Chapter 1

Aria:

I stare at a picture of me with my family and sigh, wishing I had a normal life. But no, I don't wish that. If I had a normal life, I would never have met Ezra. I would never have had any of the things I have….but I also would be free of A.

My phone plinks and I look at it. I almost cringe, but it is from mom. She wants me to come to the art gallery tomorrow night for an art show. I smile. Who knew a divorce would get her back into her passion? I sigh and reply.

Mom: Will do. Love you!

-Aria

I send this and lay back on my bed. My phone rings again, and I pick it up. It is Hanna. "Hello?" I answer.

"Aria, I just saw Emily and she seemed pretty upset. I think she's drunk again. Can you meet us at her place?" She asks.

"Be there in ten." I answer. I grab my coat and run out my door. On the way downstairs I call to my dad. "I have to go over to Emily' are partners for a project, and she needs some help."

"Oh. I was hoping you could stay for dinner." My dad says. I feel a pang of guilt, but I shake my head.

"We REALLY need to get going on this thing." I say. My dad nods and I race out the door.

Hanna:

When I hear the doorbell ring, I rush down the stairs, hoping it is Aria. It is.

"Hey, hows Em?" Aria asks.

"Um...pretty shaken up. You should probably talk to her." I say, not knowing what else to include. Aria nods and follows me up the stairs to Emily's room.

"Hi." Aria says as she walks in. Spencer sits on the window seat, staring out the window. Emily sits on the bed, staring dejectedly at her hands. The both look up when Aria walks in. Spencer nods.

Spencer:

I watch as Aria takes a seat on Emily's bed and touches her arm lightly. "Hey, Em. Heard something was wrong. What's up?" Emily moves slightly away from Aria's touch.

"I...I got a text. From A." Emily says slowly. Aria nods, and Emily continues. "It said...you should just look." Emily holds out her phone, and Aria takes it with shaking hands. We all fear A, knowing what he/she could do to us.

_Clue Ezra in and I'll let you out._

_-A_

there is an attachment, and Aria clicks on it. I already know what it will show. It is a picture, probably taken from behind a house, of Aria and Jason kissing.

Aria opens her mouth and is about to say something, but then shuts it again. Hanna speaks instead.

"Aria, is there something you want to tell us?" She asks.

"I...How did A even get this?" She asks, avoiding the question.

I decide to speak. "Aria, if you kissed Jason, I...WE won't hold it against you. Just tell us."

"Okay, so I did kiss him, but I thought Ezra and I were over. He went and applied for a job in NEW YORK, for God's sake!" She throws her hands in the air.

"Em, when did you get this text?" Hanna asks.

"Um...Early this morning." Emily slurs her words and sways a little bit. Even though she tells us she hasn't, we know she has been drinking. Hanna nods, and remains silent. I think about this, and Aria stares at the phone, doing nothing.

"Well, I have to get home. I have a big French test tomorrow, and Toby thinks I am at my house." I say. Then I look at my phone, and jump up. "In fact, he'll be there in five minutes." Hanna wiggles her eyebrows, and I shake my head at her. "Oh, shut up." I say.

"I didn't say anything." She says. I just turn and jog out the door.

When I get home, Toby is waiting outside, leaning against his truck. I get out of my car, slam the door, and walk over to him. Then, smiling, I fall into his arms and kiss him. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me back.

"Why weren't you here?" He asks.

"Uh...Emily needed something from me and I went to give it to her." Toby purses his lips, but does not object when I kiss him again. He presses a hand to the small of my back, holding me closer. I smile.

"Shall we go inside?" I ask, not wanting the moment to end.

"We shall." Toby nods, taking my hand and leading me inside our house. Toby gets home schooled, but he helps me study for tests sometimes. I plop down on my couch and Toby sits beside me, French textbook in hand. He proceeds to quiz me on everything, and I answer every question correctly.

"Is there anything you don't know how to do?" He asks.

"Um...I can only think of one." I smile.

"What?" Toby smiles and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Resist kissing you." I say. Toby laughs, and then fully forces his lips onto mine. I ball his shirt up in my hands, and he puts his hands on my shoulders. I hear the door slam, and we hurriedly scramble into seated positions on the couch. Toby barely manages to pull his shirt down before my mother walks into the room.

"Hello, Spencer, Toby." She nods to each of us in turn, then grabs a fizzy water from the refrigerator.

"Hi, Mrs. Hastings." Toby nods back, then turns to me.

"See you tomorrow." He says. It is evident he doesn't want to leave. I wave at him sadly, watching his retreating back. Then I turn to my mom.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Oh...I've had worse, but I have also had better." She smiles and then turns back to a the refrigerator.

"I'm going to go up to my room." I say. My mom nods, and I run up the stairs to my room.

Hanna:

After Spencer leaves, I decide to call Caleb. He picks up on the second ring.

"Hey, Hanna. What's up?" He asks the question casually.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the brew." I ask.

"Hanna, wouldn't the brew be closed?" He replies.

"Um, I don't think so. It's usually still open." I say.

"Sure, then. See you in five minutes." He agrees. I get to my car, open the door, and climb in. I put the key in the ignition and throw it into reverse. Then I speed to the brew. Once there, I order a latte and sit at a table to wait for Caleb.

He finally walks in and orders a coffee and pastry before sitting down next to me.

"Hello beautiful." He says, kissing me.

"Hello handsome." I reply.

He pulls out his computer and proceeds to type some strange computer language that I don't understand.

"Caleb, what are you doing?" I ask. He does not answer, so I try again, louder this time. "Caleb, what are you doing?"

"Um…" He trails off, hesitant. Finally, he answers me. "Remember that phone you found that you thought was A's?" He asks. I nod. I don't like where this is going. "Well, I figured since I never got all of the data off the phone, I could keep going. It's no big deal." He shrugs.

"Caleb, buying an expensive pair of shoes is NO BIG DEAL, but decoding A's phone!" I exclaim. "Don't you remember what happened when you tried to decode it before? A threatened to hurt you. Or have you forgotten?" He asks.

"Yes, but you aren't getting any more texts from A, are you?" Caleb questions. I desperately want to tell him, but I don't want him to get hurt. He'll think its Mona. And its not just her. Not any more. I shake my head.

"Exactly." He says.

"Yes, but I still don't want you decoding that phone. I don't like the idea of A's phone floating around on your computer. If Mona finds out, it could give her a reason to come after us again." I say. This seems to hit Caleb pretty hard.

"Fine, then." He says.

"I need you to promise you won't decode any more of A's phone." I say.

"I won't!" He exclaims.

"Promise me." I ask. He concedes.=

"I promise."

"Thank you." I say, kissing him.

"I have to go." He says.

"Love you." I tell him. He stands up, packs up his computer, slings his backpack over his shoulder, and walks out the door, coffee in hand. As soon as he leaves, I check my phone. Sure enough, one new message.

_Better hope Caleb has a mommy to save his ass like your mommy saved yours. And remember, sweetie, I know things that could get you bitches in A LOT of trouble. Get rid of my cell or Caleb ends up like Ali._

_Kisses, A_

I gasp. A is threatening to kill Caleb. I stand up, grab my bag, and head out the door, forgetting about my coffee in the process. Too late. Caleb is already gone. I sigh and walk to my car. I'll find out where the phone is tomorrow.

Once I get home, I walk up the drive to my house, listening to my heels click on the patio. I step inside and lock the door behind me, and before my mom can ask me how my day was, I run upstairs and close the door to my room. I need to call Spencer. She gives a lot of good advice, and I could use some.

"So A threatened to BURY Caleb?" Spencer asks.

"Yes, and don't sound so surprised, because this is exactly the kind of thing A would do." I look at my phone again, and then toss it onto my nightstand, hearing it clatter. "A is such a bitch, pitting me against Caleb. I mean, A knows I want the phone gone, but they pick the worst way to make me get rid of it."

"Well, I think you should just tell Caleb about A." Spencer replies.

"Spencer, are you crazy? A will DEFINITELY kill Caleb if I tell him." I say.

"But if he knows, he'll understand and just give you the phone. And you also won't have to lie to him anymore."

"Good point. I'll call you back later. My mom's coming." I hang up, pick up my phone, and find Caleb in my contacts. I am about to call him, but then another text pops up on my screen.

_If you talk, I do, too. Sweet dreams, Han!_

_XOXO, A_

There is an attachment, a picture of my mom and Wilden. I turn off my phone and set it back on my nightstand, tired of looking at it. Then I change into pajamas and climb into bed, although I know I won't be falling asleep any time soon.

Aria:

Hanna and Spencer leave fairly quickly. I sit alone with Emily. "Em, you aren't going through this alone. We are ALL getting texts from the same person." I tell her.

"Yes, but doesn't it seem like whenever A wants to pit one of us against another, they choose me to do it?" She asks. I consider this.

"Yeah, it does seem that way, doesn't it?" I ask. Emily nods.

"Hey, could you stay over tonight? My parents are in Texas getting some stuff they left there in storage, and I don't like being in this house alone." She asks.

"Sure. Just let me call my dad and let him know." I pull out my phone and dial my dads number. There is no answer. I call the home phone, and Mike picks up.

"Hello?" Mike says.

"Hey, Mike. Um, is dad there?" I say.

"Uh, no. Is there something you want me to tell him?" He asks.

"Yeah, just that I'm staying at Emily's tonight." I tell him.

"Sure, I'll tell him." Mike agrees. Then he hangs up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! Not sure who is reading, but thank you if you are! PLZ bear with me on this, I am not sure where this is going, but please keep reading!**

I hit end on my cell and then walk back to Emily's room. My phone vibrates in my hand, and I look at it. It's a note from Ezra:

_Can u come over?_

I quickly text back:

_Can't tonight. Staying at Emily's._

Then I enter back into Emily's room. She is still sitting on her bed, staring at her phone. I take the phone out of her reach, very pointedly not looking at the picture on the screen. I set it on her nightstand, turning it off. I pat her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you." I smile, hoping to lift her spirits. She shrugs and smiles halfheartedly.

"Want to watch a movie?" She asks. I nod.

"Sure." I say. She opens one of her desk drawers and pulls out a few DVD's that are her favorites.

"We could watch _The Notebook_, _Juno, _or _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang._" She holds up the three movies for me to pick.

"Um…_The Notebook._" I decide. Emily walks to her door and I follow her. We walk downstairs to her living room and put the movie in the player. Then we settle down on the couch to watch the movie. Emily makes some popcorn, and I eat it in handfuls.

Once we finish the movie, I take the bowl to the kitchen and put it in the sink. Then we go upstairs to Emily's room to get ready for bed. She lets me borrow a pair of pajamas that are a little too big for me, and then we get into bed.

"Do you think A will try to hurt one of us if I don't send that picture to Ezra?" Emily asks.

"I don't know. Go to sleep." I reply. Emily rolls onto her side and slowly I hear the rhythm of her breathing, letting me know she is asleep. I let my eyes close slowly, and eventually I drift off to sleep, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not writing much of anything over the weekend, I had a swim meet in Seattle and would probably have dropped my computer in the pool. Thanks for reading! – Ali**

Hanna:

When I wake in the morning, my eyes feel glued shut and I have to work to open them. I am not sure when I fell asleep, nor am I sure what I dreamed about, but I imagine it had something to do with A. I look at my phone, but there are no new texts. I smile and set it back down. Then I look at the time.

"Shit!" I exclaim, jumping out of bed and running to my closet. I put on the first thing I see: A pale blue dress with green squarish designs on it. I put on a leather jacket with it, and braid my hair. Then I apply makeup hurriedly and rush out the door, almost forgetting my purse. I arrive at school with barely enough time to run to my classroom and take my seat before class begins.

Later that day, I see Emily walking down the hall. She still looks shaken, so I walk beside her to my next class.

"Hey, Em. How are you?" I ask as we walk to English.

She shakes her head by way of reply. We sit silently as Mrs. Montgomery begins class.

"I would like to this class by asking someone to hand out these newspapers." Someone raises their hand, and Mrs. Montgomery hands the stack of papers to them. "The reason we are reading these is so that you will learn there are OTHER sources for finding out about the world around you than the internet. Newspaper has been in use since before the Middle Ages…" She drones on. I wish I could be talking to Caleb, or talking to Spencer at the brew, or anywhere but in this insignificant English class. Finally the person passing out the papers reaches me, and I get the last one. As I flip through it, I notice someone has been writing in it. I flip to the back page and almost gasp.

_Get rid of that phone by the end of the day or one of you BITCHES gets it!_

_-A_

I set the newspaper down on my desk and take a deep breath. Caleb must have found something on the phone that A didn't want found. Something important. I have to get that phone back, or…I look back at the last seven words. _Or one of you BITCHES gets it._ I cannot let that happen. I have to find Caleb. NOW!

I raise my hand. "Yes, Hanna?" Mrs. Montgomery asks.

"um…can I go to the bathroom?" Mrs. Montgomery looks at her watch.

"Maybe after class, Hanna. You can wait." She turns back to face the class, and gives another lecture about something. I don't really care. After what seems like a lifetime of sitting and nodding like I understand, the bell rings. I jump up and collect my things hastily before rushing out the door. I find Caleb in the hallway, and am about to approach him, but just then another class gets out, and I am caught in the crowd. When it clears, Caleb is gone. I groan in frustration. This is going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, please read and review! Need to know how to get better at this, this is my first story! Thanks a bunch, shout out to all who commented on the first chapter! Thanks times a million! – Ali**

Spencer:

I run into Hanna in the hallway. She seems frantic, and I wonder what is wrong.

"Hanna, what is it?" I ask. She doesn't pay attention to my question.

"I need to find Caleb. Have you seen him?" She asks, looking over my shoulder as she does.

"No. Why do you need to find him?" I ask. Her phone chimes, and she looks at it.

"Here's why." She holds her phone in front of me and I read.

_Clock's ticking. Will it be Spencer, Emily, or Aria who disappears first? Decide soon!_

_XOXO, A_

I stare at the phone. "What's this about?" I ask. She pulls out a piece of what looks like a newspaper from her pocket.

"Um…there's also this." She hands it to me. I unfold it. It is another note from A.

"Get rid of that phone or one of you bitches gets it?" I ask. Hanna nods. "What phone?" Hanna purses her lips and looks away. "Hanna?" I ask again.

"Well…remember the phone we…YOU gave Caleb?" She asks. I nod.

"Go on."

"Well…uh…he kind of wants to keep decoding it." She raises her eyebrows to see if I follow.

"And A doesn't like that." I finish for her. She nods. "Where is Caleb now?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Have you seen him?" She asks me.

"I don't know, but we should definitely talk to the other girls before we do anything else." I suggest. Hanna shakes her head.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I don't want to tell any one more than they need to know." She says. I look at her skeptically.

"Is there any other reason…like maybe Caleb is in as much danger as the rest of us?" I ask. Hanna purses her lips again, but just then, the bell rings.

"I have to get to class." She says hurriedly, shouldering her bag and rushing down the hall to the history classroom. I try to tell her to wait, but before I know it, she is already gone. I shrug my bag further up on my arm and go to my next


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, trying to post as much as possible to make up for lost time. Hope whoever reads will review, seriously need the corrections. If I get 5 more reviews I will update tomorrow! Thank You! – Ali**

Jenna:

I sit in the small courtyard eating lunch. I look around, loving that I can finally see people. I watch as Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer come into the courtyard and sit with their lunch. They immediately lean in and begin to whisper about something. It almost seems like Alison is still running things.

I decide to go find Noel, and stand up with my tray, prepared to return it to the cart. But as I am passing their table, I hear them say something.

"…But what if they target Caleb?" Hanna asks.

"Han, we wouldn't let that happen. We'll figure something out." Aria replies.

"Guys, can we not talk about this here. I think SOMEONE is watching us." Spencer says, looking fleetingly towards me. I look at the ground and keep walking. I will never admit this to anyone, but I have always been a little bit scared of Spencer.

"Hey, babe." Noel says when he sees me. He pecks me on the cheek. I smile.

"Hi. Any idea what the liars are up to?" I ask. He knows who I'm talking about.

"Yeah. They seemed really worried. Especially Hanna." He frowns. I think he still has a secret crush on Aria, even though he knows that she is dating her teacher, Ezra.

"I think it has something to do with Caleb." I say. "Don't worry too much about it." The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, and Noel gives me a hurried kiss and then runs to his locker to get his books for his least favorite class: English. I can see why. Their teacher, Mr. Fitz, is a pervert.

I walk to my own locker, pull out my textbooks, and walk to my own class, putting on my sunglasses as I do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you for all the good reviews! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This is a little dramatic, but here goes nothin' – Ali**

Hanna:

I finally find Caleb out in the parking lot in front of Rosewood Day. I approach him so silently he doesn't know I am there until I am right behind him.

"Jeez, Hanna, you didn't have to sneak up on me like that!" He says, surprised.

"Where is the phone?" I ask. He looks confused.

"What phone?" He asks.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Give it to me. I know you've been working on it." He looks sheepish.

"No. I don't have it with me. Why do you want it so bad? Did _A_ tell you to get it from me?" He asks sarcastically. I open my mouth and close it again, faltering._ Crap!_ Caleb's mouth falls wide. "Seriously?" He asks.

"Okay, you know what? It's none of your business, just GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Caleb shakes his head, slipping a hand into his pocket. That is how I know he has it with him. He put his hand in his pocket to protect that goddamned phone.

"No." He states plainly. That is when an idea springs into my head.

"Fine. If you don't give it to me, I am breaking up with you." I hold my head high, crossing my arms. I win.

Caleb falters, his mouth falling open again. But still he refuses. "No, Hanna." He says, taking a step back.

"Seriously, just give it to me." I reach my hand toward his pocket and grab his wrist as he pulls away. The phone slips out of his pocket and clatters to the floor with a _CRACK_! Before Caleb can get it, I pick it up and put it in my purse.

"How could you?" I ask. Caleb opens his mouth to speak.

"Hanna, I-" I cut him off, holding up my hand.

"NO, Caleb. You made me a PROMISE! You promised you would not work on this phone. But apparently trust means nothing to you." I pause letting to words sink in. Caleb tries again.

"Hanna-"

"I wasn't finished!" I yell. I am so angry. And I am _so_ done. "Relationships are about trust. And I don't trust you anymore." He shuts his mouth, dreading the words that come next. "We're _done_." I turn and walk away while Caleb yells after me. But I do not turn around. I don't stop walking until I have gotten to my car and am safely inside. I throw it into reverse and speed all the way home, trying to hold in the tears I know are coming.

When I get home, I tramp up the stairs to my room and throw myself on the bed. I cannot believe Caleb LIED to me. We always trusted each other. _Always._ I get a text from Aria.

_Tried 2 call. Where R U?_

I quickly type a reply.

_Caleb and I broke up. _

I don't need to type anymore. Then I flop onto my bed and proceed to bawl until I am too dried out to do anything else.

**Like I said, dramatic, right? Hope you guys enjoyed! Will try to post on Tuesday, unless I have time on Sunday! Thanks! - Ali**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Hope everyone had a nice Memorial Day! Enjoy the chapter! – Ali**

Caleb:

I sit at the grille with a cup filled with some kind of soda in front of me. I pull a flask out of my backpack and dump its contents into the cup, taking a long sip. It is not my custom to drink, but there is no comparison to the pain I am feeling now that Hanna and I are broken up. I feel like it wasn't worth it to work on the phone. And now I have lost her.

I order some cheese fries to soak up the alcohol and finish them rapidly. I empty my cup of all that is in it and crunch on some of the ice as I leave a tip. Then I exit through the door and walk down the street to Lucas's house. When I enter his room, he is already asleep, so I just take off my shoes, climb up to the top bunk, and fall asleep in my clothes, not bothering with homework.

In the morning I wake up with a hangover that bites like a bitch. I need an Advil and a trough of water. I put on a fresh pair of jeans and run my hands through my hair, walking down the stairs. I slip on my shoes and pour myself a gigantic cup of coffee. Then I shoulder my backpack and leave for school.

I pull into the parking lot and park next to an empty space. I am surprised when, one minute later, Aria pulls into the space. She gets out and walks over to my window, knocking on it. I get out.

"How could you do that to her?" She asks me, clearly angry. I look at her blankly.

"Hanny REALY loved you, Hanna. REALLY loved you. How could you hurt her just for a PHONE!" She yells. I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess at the time it seemed worth it. But now…" I trail off and shrug again. Then I walk around her and go to school. I seriously messed up.

**Hope Y'all enjoyed! Sort of depressing, but just wanted you to get an idea of what Caleb is feeling. - Ali**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, guys. Sorry it took me so long to write. Only got 2 weeks of school left, so HOORAY! – Ali**

Hanna:

I sigh, staring at the phone in my hands. I finally got it, but at the price of losing Caleb. Could this day get any worse. My phone chimes, and I look at it.

_Good work, bitch. Now all you have to do is find me. See you soon, BFF!_

_-A_

I reread the text. "That bitch is good." Then I look at the address. _ 22 Southampton Street. Be there at 9. DON'T BRING ANYONE!_ I get in my car, deciding to ditch on school and just go straight there. I'll see if I can catch A.

I arrive at my destination and see that there is a coffee shop across the street with floor-to-ceiling windows, so I can watch the street corner from the shop. I go in, order a coffee, and sit at a small table nestled into a small nook. Then I pull out a magazine and wait.

At half past eight, I see Mona walking down the street. I frown. I didn't know she was still redcoat's delivery girl. She stops briefly at the corner, gets a newspaper, and walks away. Looks like she wasn't here for A business after all.

At a quarter to nine, however, someone in a black hoodie pulls up in a black sedan. They get out of the car and walk over to the corner. Then they pull away a stone from the wall and slip something behind it. I quickly rush out of the shop, run across the street, and get to the corner. I pull away the stone and find a note written by (SURPRISE) A.

_Gosh, you bitches are so RELIABLE! Your like little trained monkeys. Want a banana? Oh, and I'll be back at 11 to pick up my PACKAGE._

_Sweet Dreams, A_

I flip the note over, look around to see if anyone is watching, and then pull a pen out of my purse. _YOU'RE THE LITTLE MONKEY, BITCH. WHAT SHOULD I CALL YOU? BOZO? _Then I pull out the cracked phone. Right before I am about to put back the stone, however, I pause. Then I check my watch. It is 9:30. I have an hour and a half to go buy a false phone and come back. I smile at my plan, take out the phone and the note, and put back the stone.

I arrive back at the corner with half an hour left. It took a really long time to find an open apple store, and then to get the phone activated in the 20 minutes before it closed. It cost me a pretty penny. No shopping for a while, I guess. I am about to put the fake phone back again when I notice it isn't cracked. I quickly set it on the ground and lightly stomp on it. Now it looks like the other phone. I slip it into the small space, along with the note. Then I replace the stone and walk away.

A:

I walk up to the stone and remove it. Then I take out the note and flip it over, reading it. I laugh quietly to myself, and then take out the phone. I turn it on, and enter in the passcode. But to my surprise, there is only one game on it. Bloons Tower Defense 5. A game involving monkeys. _Very funny._ I think to myself, already composing a new A note in my head. Then I get another idea. Hanna, without realizing it, has just provided me with a new A phone. More fun for me. I just got a new phone for free. I replace the stone, slip the note and the phone into my pocket and walk away, whistling as I go.

**What do you think? Review to give me ideas about what should happen next. Maybe Hanna should have the number to the phone after all…give me your ideas. - Ali**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Sorry, haven't posted lately, my bae just got back from a trip, so we've been catching up. Hope you guys enjoy! - Ali**

Spencer:

I see Hanna walk by outside the brew, and I hurriedly grab my coffee and run out.

"Han, why such a rush?" I ask. She turns around, smiling.

"I won't tell you until everyone is here." She says. Now I am really curious.

"Tell me WHAT?!" I ask. She just shakes her head and keeps walking, calling the other girls as she does.

"Hey," she says into her phone. "Can you meet me at the playground?" She asks. There is a tinny reply from the other end of the phone, and then she hangs up. She jogs around to the other side of her car and gets into the driver's side. "Get in." She commands. I slide into the seat next to her and shut the door.

We arrive at the playground, and Aria and Emily are already waiting. We practically jump out of the car and rush to the playground, me because I really want to hear what Hanna has to say.

"So, you guys probably know that Caleb was secretly working on A's phone." Hanna says. We all nod. Then she launches into the story about how A threatened to hurt us or Caleb if A did not get the phone back. Then Hanna tells us about how she programmed the new phone number into her phone. "And," She finished, "with Caleb's help, we can use the phone as a tracker and find out where A's secret hideout is." She is grinning, and so are we.

"Wait, so we can unmask A?" Aria asks. "This is GENIUS! Why didn't we think of this before?"

We all shrug, and then, after some more talking, we come up with a plan. The next time one of us gets a text, we immediately contact all of us, plus Caleb. Then we hook up the phone to Caleb's computer, and he does his thing. We all agree to this, and soon we all leave, hoping to get a text soon.

Aria:

I am really excited about this plan. A has gotten more and more threatening against my relationship with Ezra. Of course, my parents know now, so A is threatening to tell the principal. Ezra would be fired and probably go to jail. I cannot have that.

Against my better judgement, I skip going home and go to Ezra's, thinking I can spend the night. When I enter his apartment, he is watching a movie on the couch while eating a doughnut. I smile.

"You look so relaxed, just sitting on the couch, eating a doughnut." I laugh. He gets up, his mouth full of chocolate frosting and doughnut, and holds a box out to me.

"Want one?" He asks through a full mouth. I nod, taking a small glazed out of the box. I let my fingers get all sticky, and enjoy the movie. When we are done, I take both of our plates to the sink.

"So what were you doing tonight?" Ezra asks, coming up behind me. I smile again, thinking of the plan.

"We…well, we were coming up with a plan to catch A." I quickly explain the details, and he smiles.

"Can I help?" He asks, curious. I nod.

"I'll ask Spencer." I grab my phone and turn it on, noticing I have one new text. I look at it, gasping.

_You kiss your mother with that mouth?_

_-A_

There is an attachment, and I look at it. It is a picture of Ezra and I, kissing. Despite this evil text, I smile. Now we can unmask A. I quickly send an S.O.S text to Spencer, Caleb, Hanna, and Emily, and then tell Ezra. We get in the car and speed off. For once in my life, I feel like suddenly A isn't so big and threatening anymore. I think that maybe I could be free.

**Again, sorry I haven't posted lately, I'll try to get more soon. Thank you!**


End file.
